


Powerful

by TheNerdAndFandoms



Series: Baesult Prompts [5]
Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: AWWW 🥺, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdAndFandoms/pseuds/TheNerdAndFandoms
Summary: Just baesult cuteness.
Relationships: Aeduan/Iseult det Midenzi
Series: Baesult Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Powerful

“You know you’re on of the most powerful people in the Witchlands, right?” Asks Iseult, who is currently playing with the end of Aeduan’s shirt.

”You’re more powerful than me,” answers Aeduan, while toying with Iseult’s hair. She had decided to grow it out and he loved it so much. He got to play with it and it **always** smelled good, somehow.   
  
“Debatable,” Iseult says. 

He looks at her more clearly, then, and says, “You are. You’re half of the Cahr Arwen and amazing. You’re probably the most powerful person in the Witchlands.”

Iseult meets his eyes and smiles, “Except for Vaness.”

Aeduan knows that Iseult has accepted she’s powerful and laughs, “Except for Vaness.”

They collectively sigh and smile softly at one another.   
  


Iseult says, “I love you, Aeduan.”

“I love you, too, Iseult.”


End file.
